SC Deportes
SC Deportes (Spanish for "SC Sports") is a cable TV & radio network dedicated to broadcasting sports-related programming 24-hours a day to the Spanish-speaking community in the United States. The channel broadcasts transmissions made in Mexico City & in New York City, New York. In 2007, the network began a daily English segment on the late edition of it's American parent's SportsCenter Carriage SC Deportes is available on some cable systems including Comcast, COX Communications, Time Warner Cable & Bright House Networks, as well as on DISH Network & DirecTV. Cablevision offers the channel to it's digital cable subscribers Programming The following is a summary of the current programming on SC Deportes Studio programs * Béisbol Esta Noche A program similar in vein to SC's Baseball Tonight, featuring coverage of the day's baseball action, stories, special guests & interviews * Cronómetro A sports news & events debating program, very similar to real-life ESPN, SC-shown Pardon the Interruption. Typically broadcasted Monday through Friday, the hosts discuss & debate the day's headlines from the sports world * Fuera de Juego A documentary-style program investigating stories in the world of sports that occur outside of the games & matches * Futbol Picante A roundtable discussion program featuring a panel of journalists discussing the day's headlines & scores in the world of soccer with a focus on the Mexican First Division & the Mexican National Team * Juego Cruzado A sports news program, with a slight game show format. On the show, the host awards points to a panel of 3 sports journalists based on discussion & arguments of the day's headlines. Like the program that it's based on real-life ESPN, SC-shown Around the Horn, Juego Cruzado is shown Monday through Friday * NFL Esta Noche A pre-game show to SC Deportes' coverage of Monday Night Football. The show also reviews NFL action from Sunday & features LIVE reports * SportsCenter Like it's English-language original, SportsCenter is an hour-long program replaying the day's scores & highlights from major sporting events, along with commentary, analyses, previews & feature stories. Unlike the version shown on SC, the SC Deportes version of the show focuses mostly on soccer, providing less coverage for basketball, baseball & American football, among many other North American sports Sporting events The following is a list of sporting events that SC Deportes provides regular coverage for Soccer * Eredivisie (The Netherlands) * International friendlies * La Liga & Copa del Rey (Spain) Beginning with the 2009-2010 season, La Liga's coverage in the U.S. will be shared with DirecTV, allowing the network to show 2-3 matches per week * Major League Soccer (USA) The "Game of the Week" coverage is the same match selected for SC's coverage but provided with Spanish-language audio * Primera División de México Typically 1 match per week on Saturdays, with a replays of the same game during the week * South American World Cup qualifying * 2010 FIFA World Cup (in Portuguese, since Univision holds the Spanish-language rights) Other sports * American football (NFL) * Boxing * Baseball (MLB, Mexican Pacific League) * Basketball (NBA) * Extreme sport (X Games) * Motorsport (NASCAR) * Tennis (Australian Open, French Open, US Open, Wimbledon) External links